


Creative Banishing

by Oparu



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren has a bad run in with a spriggan in the Shoe Museum, Bo sorts her out. Kenzi observes, gracious and gorgeous, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Banishing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blacksquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksquirrel/gifts).



"Fix it," Kenzi begs. "Fix it. Fix it. Fix her."

"She's the doctor, not me," Bo reminds her, trying not too notice the metallic scent of blood and connect it to Lauren. "You want to tell me again why we had to go to the Shoe Museum?"

"All right, yes, I am usually opposed to all things museumy, but this one has shoes, so it was worth the exception." Kenzi stabilises Lauren's head as Bo lifts her. "If it wasn't for the paduka-wearing demon--"

"The spriggan--"

"Spriggy had nice shoes. I think we should recognise this. We are not often attacked by those who know how to dress."

Bo shifts Lauren's weight, wishing she dared to pour more energy into her. The head wound is serious enough that she's not sure she can risk not using her abilities. Leaving herself too weak means Kenzi would have to fight off the spriggan alone if it comes back. She'll need to feed before she gives more to Lauren and Kenzi's not into that.

"Where was that security guard?"

"The unconscious one?"

Bo nods and wraps Lauren's arm around her neck. "Nothing like a good morning surprise."

"She's on the ground floor, we left her behind the desk." Kenzi lingers the flashlight over one of the display cases.

"Kenzi--"

"Right. Goodbye, sweet shoes."

"Stop looking at the shoes and start looking for the spriggan."

Kenzi holds open the door and waves the flashback back behind them. "I'm looking for the spriggan always. Ugly dude had some nice boots."

"Why do you think he was here, anyway?"

"What do I look like? The oracle of all things Fae?" Kenzi sighs, following Bo down the back stairs. "I was all for visiting the museum during the day, even perhaps paying the exorbitant entrance fee, yet you had to wait for the doctor who had to be released from the Ash's business before she could explore the wonders of shoes. Work before shoes! What kind of draconian outfit is he running there?"

"You can ask Lachlan the next time you see him. I bet he'll appreciate being referred to in the scaly, monstrous sense." Bo lowers Lauren to the floor next to the security guard, stripping off her own jacket and tucking it beneath Lauren's head.

"What are you going to do? Just start with the kissing and do your wild thing?"

"I don't know." Bo strokes the security guard's forehead, letting desire slip into the unconscious woman's skin. Her hair is dark, pulled back tight, and beneath her uniform are well-formed muscles. She's strong. She can spare some life force.

She leans down, close to her ear. "Wake up."

The guard's eyes open obediently, dreamy with the sedatives and Bo's pushing. "Who are--"

Bo hushes her, turning her need for Lauren into a neatly cultivated need she and the guard can share. She doesn't need much, just enough to get Lauren home. She kisses the guard- cinnamon from her gum still in her mouth. Bo relaxes, letting their connection flow between them, trading need for fulfillment. The guard will wake up exhausted but happy, even spent in a way she hasn't been since university and the time she and her roommate had that guy--

Too much.

Bo shakes the guard out of her head, letting the memories that aren't hers drop away. They'll be forgotten in a moment, as if they never were. She falls back, smiling this time as she drifts away on sedatives and Bo's own brand of exhaustion. She crawls over Lauren, floating her hand over the nasty cut on the side of her head and the swelling that must be beneath it. Bo opens her mouth, letting life pour out of her like water from a tap. She has enough to spare.

It flows, seemingly up from her toes, as if all her body is intent on Lauren, being her and giving all she has.

The rush in the back of her skull, the cottony-almost hungover feeling her mouth and the knot in her stomach are all worth it when Lauren opens her eyes.

"Did you--?"

"I thought you might have a concussion."

"And the only way to treat it was energy." Lauren starts to sit up and Bo grabs her shoulders.

"I only trust one doctor and she was unobtainable at the time."

Lauren smiles, taking Kenzi and Bo's hands to get to her feet. "I'll be more careful."

"You'd better," Kenzi says. "If the Bata Shoe Museum is too stressful for you, how are we ever going to see the CN tower?"

"You see the CN tower all the time," Bo says, wrapping a hand around Lauren's back.

"See, yes, but I see many things I do not get to experience first hand, like Prada and exquisite lingerie and--"

Kenzi drives them home, mostly following the traffic laws. Lauren keeps her eyes open but there's pain in her body that seeps through Bo's skin like the wrong kind of soap.

"Your head hurts."

Lauren half turns, getting a better look at Bo. "Concussions usually do." She studies her, mostly likely mentally forming some report on the empathic abilities of succubi for later. "How can you tell?"

"You hurt and I can feel it, like my skin was too tight or my foot was asleep."

"I'm glad I rate so highly as your foot," Lauren says, leaning forward.

Bo makes a sound in her throat and tries to focus. The pain's near the surface. She can definitely distract Lauren, succubi energy is a damn fine analgesic, but eliminating the injury- really healing it- is quite complicated. She's not yet at complicated.

She warms the pain out, like melting the ice on the pavement.

"Does it hurt now?"

Lauren smiles at her, suspicious. "No, it doesn't."

"Well, that's something new."

"Means I'll never be able to say I have a headache."

"I literally have a cure for that," Bo says, kissing Lauren's cheek.

"Hello! Driving here! Unless you want to take the scenic route through the library, cut it out with the smooches."

"Right, sorry, Kenzi."

"There's a big old bed for you too and a set of sound-proof headphones for me just a few minutes away. Hold it off on the healing smooches until then, would you?"

Lauren takes her hand, smiling at her. "You don't have to do anything. I don't want you to deprive yourself for me."

"No, don't think of it that way. I'm the perpetual motion machine of sex."

"I don't think it works that way."

"Well, could thing you're only a doctor, not a succubus with magical sexual healing powers."

Rock music belts out from Kenzi's room, followed by "Sorry, can't find my headphones."

"Come to bed," Bo says, leading Lauren up.

"If I really had a concussion, I shouldn't sleep."

"Can't I cure concussions?"

"You've never tried."

"Well," Bo says, pausing with her hand on Lauren's chest. "There's no time like the present." She guides Lauren back to the bed, then straddles her lap, kissing her. Lauren's life energy rushes up against hers, like water in too small a space. She can't take it, not now, but she can exchange it. She'll be exhausted in the morning, but that is entirely fixable. That yoga instructor has had his eye on her since the first time she went to the gym. He might even be fae.

That would be nice. Most fae are so much less fragile.

Bo undresses Lauren, slipping her out of her sensible bra. Trying to control herself, she settles on that meditative place Lauren keeps talking about. The place where she knows herself and what she can do. It's easier with Lauren, she cares about her and her fragility is less of a frustration than it makes her, her.

She can protect that, nurture instead of feed. She's got this.


End file.
